Isocyanate-based adhesives can be used to manufacture laminates for use in flexible packaging. These adhesives are curable two-part compositions where a polyol (Part A) and an isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer (Part B) are mixed immediately before the laminating process, and are used to adhere superimposed layers of substrates. Flexible packaging is particularly useful as food packaging.